


Did you Know? Happy Halloween!

by matchst_ck



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Childhood, Childhood Friends, Domestic Fluff, Domestic Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich, Domestic Mickey Milkovich, Fluff, Gallavich, Halloween, Idiots in Love, Kid Fic, Kid!Ian, Kid!Mickey, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Werewolves, ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 02:04:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8426665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/matchst_ck/pseuds/matchst_ck
Summary: “And they say that the first werewolf could shapeshift whenever he wanted, not just on a full moon.”Ian started counting off facts on his fingers."---Ian heads out for an evening of trick or treating and finds a new friend. A new werewolf friend.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Halloween all! I really wanted to write a little something for the occasion and I seem to be on a writing mission recently so while my muses were aligned (a rare feat) I decided to give it a go. Also, the werewolf 'facts' are not necessarily true in all cases :D Please note, this will rot your teeth as much as, if not more than any candy on Halloween :) I hope you enjoy.

Ian stepped carefully off the porch, treat bag swinging at his side. He turned, waving at Mrs Montgomery as he stepped out of her yard, gate closing behind him. This was his fifth and final house of the night. Fiona had been very clear when she’d allowed him to go trick or treating that there were only five houses he could visit. Only five houses it would be _safe_ to visit.

This was the Southside, friendly candy giving neighbours were not ten a penny round here.

He tugged on the nose of his mask, pushing it up to his forehead so he could breathe and see a little easier. The werewolf costume was a little worn, patches of fake fur missing in areas but that was what happened when you had to make do with Lip’s hand-me-down Halloween costume. Thinking of Lip made Ian halt in the middle of the street and stare down at his treat bag. If he went home now, he’d have to share his candy with his older brother. Fiona was adamant Debbie was too young but Lip would still want some. And he’d steal the good stuff, even though he was _‘too old for this shit’_.

Ian grinned feeling super smart for having thought about this before he got home and had to part ways with his stash and quickly turned on his heel, headed away from his house. 

*

He pushed his treat bag through the gap first, before dropping to the ground and squeezing himself through the opening in the chain fence, careful not to snag his mask. Standing, he brushed himself off as he looked around the dugout. He paused when he saw someone sitting on in the middle of the field, deliberating whether or not to stay. The figure was small and still and Ian’s curiosity won out. Picking up his bag he headed over to the figure.

“Hello.” 

The figure jumped, twisting around in shock. Ian grinned, delighted as he dropped to the ground.

“You’re a werewolf too!”

The figure tilted their head but didn’t speak. Ian grinned as he watched the werewolf ears flop around. 

“I like your costume. Yours is a better colour than mine.” Ian pointed at the grey of the other person’s outfit versus the matted brown of his own. “Although yours looks as old as mine. Did you get yours from your big brother too?”

Again, the other kid chose not to speak but at the very least nodded their head.

“Cool.” Ian grinned.

The redhead, unsure of what else to say considering he wasn’t getting much response, watched as the other kid eased themselves slowly into a sitting position facing him. The grey werewolf mask was covering their face but Ian felt like he was being stared at, studied. He fidgeted, a little uneasy. Looking around for something to distract him he gasped as he remembered why he’d come here.

“Oh!” He grabbed his treat bag, upending it on the ground. “This is my trick or treat stash!” He looked over the assorted chocolates and candies as the other werewolf tilted their head forward, seeming to do the same. He looked up, finding himself face to nose with the other. He smiled. “Is there anything you’d like? I don’t mind sharing. Not with you anyway, Lip’s not having any. He never shares anything with me, he only agreed to let me wear this costume because it doesn’t fit him anymore and Fiona still had to fight him on that.”

He heard the other kid scoff at his rambling. He felt his ears warm and his chin jutted out. “Well, fine if you don’t want-”

The other werewolf raised a paw quicker than a flash, swiftly swiping up two of the treat size Snickers bars. Ian watched as they tugged the costume paws off and started ripping into the packaging. He eyed the dirty nails for a moment, deciding then that this had to be a boy (Fiona’s nails were always immaculate, short but clean). The other boy then raised the mini chocolate bars up to the mask and slipped them underneath, seemingly finding his mouth if the loud chewing noises Ian could hear were any indication. 

He watched as the second one went the same, speedy way as the first. 

“Wow, you really like Snickers bars huh? They’re sweet I guess, but these are my favourites.” Ian held up the peanut butter cups before diving into a few with a grin.

After a few minutes of quiet chewing, Ian watched as his new werewolf friend eyed the last Snickers bar in the pile before he started looking around. Ian felt his heart speed up a little at the thought that the boy might be leaving soon.

“Oh wait, di-did you know? Werewolves can only be killed by silver. Like a silver bullet. Well, that’s the myth anyway because I don’t think anyone’s ever really seen a werewolf or that they even exist but that’s what people say.” Ian watched as his new friend seemed to settle down at the prospect of more conversation and he grinned, ready to reel off more information.

“And they say that the first werewolf could shapeshift whenever he wanted, not just on a full moon.”

Ian started counting off facts on his fingers.

“And werewolves are technically immortal because of the re…re…re-gen-era-tive-” he stumbled a little “qualities of their bodies and stuff.”

“And then there’s all the ways to be a werewolf like some people think you can be born a werewolf and some people think you definitely have to be bitten to be a werewolf.” Ian screwed his forehead up, lifting a hand up to scratch at the now slightly sweaty skin under the mask.

“Oh! And then werewolves mate for life, but I think real wolves do that too though so maybe th-” He paused here, he had too really. The other boy had risen to his knees, leaned over and pulled the mask down over Ian’s eyes.

Before he quite knew what was happening he felt soft wetness pressing against his lips. The pressure left as quickly as it came and it wasn’t until he heard the soft pounding of feet fade into the distance that he breathed. He tugged the mask back up, fingers pressing against his lips as he looked around to find he was alone. He looked down. 

The last Snickers bar was gone.

*

“Yevy!” Ian shouted, lifting coats and cushions from the couch in vain. “YEV!”

Little footsteps pounded through the apartment before the boy appeared. He grinned, very pointed teeth almost falling out of his mouth as he lifted his cape at either side up and out with both hands. 

“I’m not Yevgeny, I’m DRACULA!” He ran around in a circle as Ian watched his slicked back hair start to fall out of place.

“Of course you are, I’m sorry.” Ian laughed as Yevgeny came to a standstill once more. “Well Dracula, I’ve been searching for your candy bag and I can’t find it. So you better find it or there’s no candy for you.” Ian grinned.

“But daddy, I’m Dracula!” Yevgeny stomped his little foot and Ian tried hard not to laugh.

“Well Dracula, how else are you going to carry your candy if you don’t have your trick or treat bag?” Ian turned his head to the side to smile as he watched Mickey walk in the front door.

Yevgeny’s eyebrows came together, so much like Mickey’s it made Ian chuckle. “I think it’s in my room.” And with that the little monster was off, cackling to himself.

“Yeah, hi to you too Yev!” Mickey shouted.

“Hi papa!” Came the little screech from somewhere at the back of the apartment.

“He still practicing that vampire laugh?” Mickey shook his head, smiling all the same. 

“Yeah, he’s almost got it down I think.” Ian grabbed his coat from the couch, slipping it around his shoulders. “I should’ve dressed up. Used to love that shit as a kid.”

“Oh yeah?” Mickey smiled, dropping to the couch as he pulled Ian to sit next to him. Yevgeny would take at least ten minutes to even start looking for what he was supposed to find. They had time. “What did you used to dress up as then?”

“Got Lip’s old hand-me-down.” Ian snorted. “This patched up, sewn up old werewolf costume.” Ian tipped his head back on the couch at the memory. 

“Werewolf huh?” Mickey dropped his head back too, hands dropping to rest on his stomach. “Did you know that werewolves can only be killed by silver?”

“I did know that actually.” Ian smiled.

“And they’re immortal. Regenerative qualities or some shit.” Mickey bit his lip to hide a smile as he watched Ian’s brow furrow thoughtfully. “And the very first werewolf wasn’t some bitch that had to wait until the full moon to shift, could do it whenever he wanted.”

That was the point that Ian’s head shot off the back of the couch and he turned to stare at his partner. “What the fuck Mickey?! That was you!”

“What?” Mickey feigned innocence. Badly.

“You! It was you that year at the baseball pitch. The other werewolf!” Ian blinked, incredulous. 

Mickey sat up then, hands coming up to cup Ian’s cheeks as he leaned in and pressed soft, wet lips to Ian’s. The pressure left before coming back once, twice. Mickey pulled back and opened his eyes, thumbs stroking over Ian’s cheekbones.

“Werewolves also mate for life Ian. You’ve been stuck with me since you were ten.” Mickey’s eyes were soft, smile pressed into Ian’s cheek.

Ian’s hands came out to grasp Mickey’s shoulders, pulling the older man into a hug, mind reeling. His first kiss had been this man sat in front of him now. The man he’d fallen in love with. A startled laugh erupted from him, heart pounding happily. 

“Mickey.” Ian brushed his nose against a soft cheek. “You ate my last Snickers bar.”

Mickey laughed heartily, shaking his head. He leaned forward, locking lips with the redhead only to be interrupted by Yevgeny throwing himself into the mix as he raised his trick or treat bag triumphantly.

“Tada!”

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr :)](https://matchst-ck.tumblr.com/)


End file.
